


A Kraken in Camelot

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Little Plot Snuck In, Anal Play, Dubious Consent, He’s into it though, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Magic Reveal, Masturbation, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, kinkalot 2020 bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: When Arthur follows Merlin into the woods he sees more than he expected to. He’s not complaining.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Kraken in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkalot bingo fill prompt “tentacles”

After a long stressful day of being the crown prince of Camelot, Arthur was glad to finally be back in his chambers. Merlin helped him undress and get into his night clothes like always but just as he was about to turn down the blankets Gaius rushed in. He apologized to Arthur and quickly whispered something into Merlin’s ear. 

“What! Right now?” Merlin squawked indignantly. “Can’t someone else deal with it?” 

Gaius’s only response was his usual raised eyebrow. “Right. Of course.” He sighed and turned back to Arthur. “Nothing to worry about sire, lets get you to bed” he smiled. 

Arthur squinted suspiciously at his manservant. He knew any questions asked wouldn’t be answered, or Merlin would just outright lie to him. He let out an exaggerated sigh and gave up for the time being. Merlin finished getting him settled and quickly left him in the dark room. 

Arthur waited only a short moment before throwing off his blankets, grabbing his sword and cloak, and sneaking out of his chambers to follow Merlin. He caught up with Merlin just as he was exiting the gates of the castle and followed him deep into the woods. They stopped when they came to a clearing with a large lake, Arthur staying hidden just a few paces behind. 

His jaw dropped and he reached for his sword when he saw what was coming out of the water. It was some kind of huge sea monster covered with seemingly endless amounts of tentacles. Arthur watched from behind the trees as Merlin approached the hideous creature. 

He raised his hand and began to speak words in a foreign language as a fireball started to form at his fingertips. Arthur’s eyes widened in shock as he realized Merlin was performing sorcery. Before Merlin could finish his spell one of the beast’s tentacles shot out and covered his mouth while another quickly wrapped around his legs knocking him to his knees. 

Arthur gasped and tightened his grip on his sword but stayed where he was. He wanted so desperately to help his friend but his head was still spinning from the news that _his_ Merlin was a bloody sorcerer. How was that possible? Surely magic wasn’t all evil like his father had taught him, but why would Merlin keep it from him if it wasn’t bad? 

By the time Arthur shook himself from his thoughts the tentacle on Merlin’s mouth had started pushing past his lips and another held his wrists together above his head. When a smaller tentacle began pulling at the laces of his breeches, Merlin started thrashing against his restraints. He groaned around the tentacle in his mouth and gagged as it went deeper into his throat. 

Arthur finally made his decision and unsheathed his sword but stopped when he noticed that Merlin seemed to be writhing into the creature’s touch rather than away from it. His eyes were drawn back to Merlin’s now open breeches and he gasped when he saw the sizable bulge being prodded at. 

_He’s actually enjoying this._ The only thing more confusing than that thought was the realization that his own sleeping breeches were becoming tighter by the second. Arthur stared in awe as more slimy appendages ripped away Merlin’s tunic and slid over his hard nipples. 

Merlin moaned when the last of his clothes were torn off and his cock was finally freed. It was more than Arthur could resist and without thinking he dropped his sword to begin palming at his own erection. 

The dull thud of metal against the forest floor was loud enough to draw Merlin’s attention. His eyes widened in shock but he continued thrusting up into the small tentacle that was now wrapped around his leaking prick. He moaned louder when the tentacles started spreading his legs apart. They lifted him slightly and seemed to be gently caressing his arse, the sight was incredibly erotic. 

Arthur couldn’t tear his eyes away as he finally gave in to his arousal. He shoved his hand into his pants and quickly began fisting his cock. Precum was already dripping out as he listened to Merlin’s shameless noises of pleasure. Merlin stared at him with hungry eyes, making everything more intense. 

Another thin tentacle slipped between Merlin’s cheeks, sliding up and down his crack and leaving a trail of slime in it’s wake. Arthur groaned at the display and stroked himself faster as the tentacle nudged at Merlin’s hole. It wiggled a bit and finally pushed inside. Arthur came with a shout while he watched. 

The beast appeared to shudder with pleasure and quickly began thrusting in and out of the tight heat. Merlin’s noises became increasingly desperate and before long his body convulsed and came. Thick ropes of white covered his stomach and some of the tentacles before they swiped over the mess and somehow absorbed it all.

Now that the creature was sated, it loosened it’s grip on Merlin. He acted quickly even through his post-orgasmic haze and uttered a powerful spell. His eyes shined golden and the monster exploded into tiny glittering fragments.

Merlin let out a sigh and slumped to the ground beside his tattered clothes. Arthur grabbed his sword as he approached him, wincing at the sticky mess in his pants.

“Take my cloak and come to bed. We’ll be discussing this in the morning.”

Merlin gulped at the serious tone but did as he was told. Their fingers brushed as they walked side by side through the woods. When Arthur took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze he smiled, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. 

_Things will never be the same,_ he thought, _but maybe that’s a good thing._


End file.
